FOREVER WITH YOU
by kaisoo luvluv
Summary: Jongin tahu jika dirinya mulai jatuh cinta kepada pengasuh bayinya. KAISOO GS RATED M
1. chapter 1

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

SILAHKAN MERAPAT

Kisah seorang lelaki yang menjadi single parent diusianya yang masih muda.

Seorang lelaki kesepian,tanpa keluarga,menginginkan cinta.

Dan kini, lelaki beranak satu ini, berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk menikahi pengasuh bayinya setelah kejadian nekat yang membuatnya merasakan ribuan bunga bermekaran di hatinya.

Dia mengakui jika dia mencintai pengasuh bayinya yang cantik nan seksi itu.

Dan beberapa part mengandung unsur dewasa. Yang ada , berarti ada unsur dewasanya. Oke.

 **GENDERSWITCH**

Malam yang sepi untuk seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jongin.

Setelah menidurkan bayinya, Jongin duduk di sofa, menyalakan laptopnya, mengerjakan beberapa hal yang menjadi 'tugas rumahnya'.

Baru saja Jongin mengetikkan sebaris kalimat, suara tangisan keras membuatnya lari pontang-panting. Suara tangisan yang begitu keras itu sering mengganggu tetangganya dan membuat Jongin harus memasang jendela yang dapat meredam suara. Meskipun begitu, suara bayi kecil ini tetap saja terdengar dari luar walaupun samar. Keras. Nyaring. Memekakkan telinga. Seperti itulah suara tangisan Sarang.

Tapi biarpun begitu,Jongin menyayanginya, Kim Sarang. Putri cantiknya.

Gadis ini yatim piatu. Ibu kandungnya adalah kakak kandung Jongin, meninggal setelah melahirkan Sarang. Sedangkan suaminya, terkena kecelakaan beruntun ketika terburu-buru menuju rumah sakit.

Jongin menimang bayi ini lembut, sampai tangisannya mereda dan Jongin membawanya keluar kamar.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada sejak dia SMA. Appanya menikah siri, eommanya yang tidak terima marah dan berakhir serangan jantung, lalu meninggal.

Appanya, terlilit utang sana-sini karena istri mudanya itu. Lalu memilih bunuh diri. Sampai sekarang, Jongin tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu dimana keberadaan istri muda papanya itu.

Dia sendirian. Hanya Sarang yang ada disisinya. Keluarga nya habis dalam sekejap mata.

Jongin menidurkan Sarang di sofabed depan tv, lalu menyelimuti gadis kecil cantik ini.

Cukup merepotkan menjadi single parent. Apalagi, dirinya bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki aturan ketat. Dia selalu meninggalkan Sarang dengan pengasuhnya.

Jongin sangat membutuhkan sosok istri di rumah nya. Yang bisa mengurusinya, menjaga Sarang dan merawatnya, yang menyayangi mereka, dan memberikan sandarannya ketika dia merasa lelah.

Sosok istri begitu Jongin inginkan setelah banyak temannya menikah, lebih terurus, badan lebih sehat dan bugar, pakaian rapi bukan hasil laundry, membawa bekal makan siang yang enak dan bergizi, pulang disiapkan makan malam yang enak. Mandi air hangat, diberi pelukan, disayangi.

Jongin benar-benar merasa iri.

Lihat saja raut ceria pada wajah temannya. Raut bahagia khas pengantin yang bahagia.

Ada juga, sekretaris nya yang dulu teman sejak dia SMP, Kim Jongdae. Lelaki itu menikah di usianya yang ke 24, sudah 5 tahun pernikahannya.

Punya istri cantik, dua anak yang lucu, rumah yang hangat.

Memang benar kata orang, iri tanda tak mampu.

Jongin iri. Dan dia tidak mampu melakukan itu.

Dia harus pandai memilih wanita. Mana yang hanya memanfaatkan, dan mana yang benar-benar tulus.

Ditambah dengan keberadaan Sarang. Banyak wanita yang sebelumnya mendekat, menjauh lagi. Enggan menikah dengannya. Dia selalu dikira duda.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, Jongin menyudahi pekerjaannya. Ia menggendong Sarang yang tertidur kedalam kamarnya, lalu dia ikut berbaring di samping gadis kecil itu. Dia tersenyum kecil menatap bayi itu.

Andai saja yang disebelahnya itu ada sosok istri yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Pasti rasanya hangat saat memeluk nya.

Segera memejamkan mata, Jongin pun langsung terjun ke alam mimpi. Tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum pada dini hari nanti, Sarang akan terbangun dan meminta susu.

Tepat pukul 2 dini hari, Sarang menangis dengan kencang. Jongin menyentuh pantat gadis itu, saat tidak merasakan basah, Jongin berlari membuat susu formula di botol bayi Sarang.

"Cup..cup..cup...uljimayo.." Jongin mengusap kening Sarang lembut, sambil tetap memegangi botol susu bayi itu agar tidak menjauh dari mulutnya.

Sekitar 20 menit, Jongin meletakkan susu formula yang telah habis di samping ranjang. Dia biasa meletakkannya di bawah jika botolnya kosong.

Sarang sudah terlelap kembali, sekarang Jongin memilih tidur lagi. Matanya masih terasa berat. Dia akan bangun nanti.

Setiap paginya, Jongin akan menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya sendiri. Bubur Sarang, sarapannya, seragam kantornya, semuanya.

Bel pintu berdenting pada pukul 7 pagi. Pasti pengasuh Sarang. Jongin membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut melihat seorang gadis berdiri dengan weater berwarna birunya. Gadis ini nampak mencolok dengan rambut coklatnya.

Jongin menatap gadis itu lama. Gadis itu juga tampak terkejut dengan Jongin.

"Eh.. anyeonghaseyo,saya menggantikan Song ahjumma untuk selanjutnya. Song ahjumma dipindah tugas" ucap gadis itu, Jongin mengangguk. Masih menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Nama saya Do Kyungsoo." Jongin mengangguk, akhirnya dia mundur dan mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

"Aku akan pulang jam lima sore. Sarang tidak boleh mandi diatas pukul 4 sore, makan siang harus tepat pukul 12. Minum susu jangan terlalu banyak, Sarang akan muntah jika kekenyangan. pukul 10 dia harus tidur siang. Paham?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Gadis ini tidak pantas menjadi pengasuh. Wajahnya terlalu muda dan cantik. Badannya juga lebih cocok menjadi model daripada menjadi pengasuh.

Shit.

Apasih yang terjadi dengan otaknya?. Biarlah dia jadi pengasuh bayi walaupun punya tubuh yang bagus. Bukan urusannya juga, kan?

Jongin menghampiri Sarang yang ada digendongan Kyungsoo. Jongij tersenyum dalam hati melihat tingkah gadis itu. Tampak malu dan salah tingkah.

"Papa berangkat, Sarang.."

Bayi berumur 9 bulan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala lucu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Pulang dari kantor, biasanya Jongin membeli makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, hujan badai yang terjadi sore ini, membatalkan niat Jongin untuk mampir membeli makanan favoritnya.

Jongin memilih segera pulang. Dia bisa masak sesuatu nanti. Sesampainya dirumah, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menimang Sarang.

"Sarang tidur?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengangguk dengan sopan.

"Apa kau tahu, jika Sarang tidur di sore hari, dia akan begadang,dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya!." Ucap Jongin tajam.

Dia sudah lelah, ingin tidur, ingin mandi, ingin makan, dan ketika melihat Sarang tidur, dia marah. Efek lelah yang menakutkan.

Kyungsoo tampak kaget dan panik.

Jongin yang tak mau menyakiti anak orang dengan kata-katanya langsung masuk kedalam kamar untuk mandi. Dia mandi dan berusaha membuang jauh amarahnya.

15 menit mandi, Jongin segera memakai pakaiannya, menarik napas sebentar dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo ataupun Sarang di ruang tengah seperti yang tadi dia lihat, Jongin berjalan menuju kamar Sarang yang berada tepat disebelahnya, dan melihat dua gadis berbeda usia itu ada disana. Sarang tertidur di dalam box bayinya, dan Kyungsoo berdiri disamping box bayi itu.

Jongim melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dia melihat dari kaca jendela, hujan semakin lebat saja dengan guntur yang memekakkan telinga.

Jongin membuat semangkuk sereal dan segera menghabiskannya. Samar dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kyungsoo.

Sambil menunduk dia berdiri sekitar 2 meter dari Jongin.

"Permisi.. saya mau pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu harus berjaga disini semalaman untuk kesalahan kamu menidurkan Sarang sore ini"

Kyungsoo melotot, dan Jongin tersenyum puas.

 **cerita ini sebenarnya cerita dengan bahasa informal guys. jadi mohon maaf kalau masih kacau.** **nanti bkl aku ganti kalau peminatnya banyak..** **terimakasiiiih.**

 **sebelumnya minta maaf untuk yang sdh baca. aku salah publish cerita. ini cerotanya yang sudah aku edit.**


	2. chapter 2

Malam yang sial bagi Kyungsoo.

Dia terjebak di rumah tuan barunya karena dua hal,

1\. Menidurkan Sarang di jam 5 sore.

2\. Hujan petir yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi.

Jongin sendiri ada di dapur, entah apa yang dia lakukan, sedangkan Kyungsoo di dalam kamar Sarang. Pukul 8 malam ini, Sarang masih tertidur nyenyak.

Jongin mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo menoleh dan segera berdiri dengan sopan.

"Ikuti aku" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dirinya mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma makanan saat memasuki area dapur.

"Makan" Jongin melirik sekilas kepada Kyungsoo. Lalu memintanya duduk lewat gerakan tangannya.

Kyungsoo duduk dan menatap beberapa piring makanan di atas meja makan.

Kare ayam dan kentang, sambal, sayur bayam.

Jongin mengambil semua lauk dan mulai makan. Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam.

"Makan, Kyung. aku tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat yang menelantarkan kamu di rumah ku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat dan mengambil nasi, sayur dan lauk.

Mereka makan dalam diam, sehabis makan malam, Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masuk lagi ke dalam Sarang. Bayi itu masih tertidur.

Alasan saja Jongin menahannya disini.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuh nya yang masih terbalut pakaian kerjanya. Terusan selutut berwarna biru, khas pengasuh bayi dan stocking berwarna putih. Badannya terasa lengket, Kyungsoo membuka satu kancing teratas seragamnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi games. Dia bersandar pada dinding dan memainkan gamesnya.

"Apa begini pengasuh Sarang kalau aku tidak ada di rumah?" Kyungsoo terlonjak dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dia mengambil ponsel berwarna putih miliknya lalu berdiri di hadapan Jongin.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi di kantor saya, jam kerja itu mulai dari jam 7.00-17.00. Jadi, pukul 21.34 bukan jam kerja saya. Lagipula, putri bapak sedang tidur." Jongin tersenyum miring. gadis ini sopan sekali.

"Kalau mau pulang ya silahkan.." Jongin berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo menggeram, dia segera mengambil ranselnya dan bangkit. Dia memakai jaketnya.

Belum juga dia keluar dari rumah, suara tangisan Sarang terdengar. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton Tv.

"Tanggung jawab kamu, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin melempar tas ranselnya ke wajah 'sok' innocent Jongin. Dengan langkah berderap kesal, Kyungsoo menghampiri Sarang. Rasa kesalnya menghilang kala melihat Sarang yang menatap nya dengan mata bulat yang basah dan bibir mencebik. Kyungsoo melepas jaketnya dan membawa Sarang ke gendongannya.

"Halo.. Kamu lapar, Sarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Sarang mengangguk, masih dengan sisa tangisnya.

Kyungsoo mengajak Sarang menuju dapur untuk membuat susu dan bubur. Saat Kyungsoo menyalakan dispenser dan menuangkan bubuk susu ke dalam botol bayi, dia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan Sarang dan orang yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengocok botol susu Sarang, lalu mulai membuat bubur bayi instan.

Jongin memangku Sarang sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan makanan Sarang.

"Kamu sebaiknya menginap disini, Kyung." Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuk dan susu Sarang di hadapan Jongin, lalu menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Adam tertawa.

"Sekarang hampir jam 10 malam. Kalau kamu perempuan baik-baik, kamu pasti tidak berani kan keluar diatas jam 9 malam?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Ooh.. atau kamu sering keluar malam ya? Silahkan kalau begitu" Jongin mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur milik Sarang, mulai menyendokkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Sarang.

"Ya! Saya bukan wanita yang baik-baik. Saya lebih memilih dianggap bapak nakal dari pada menginap disini!" Pekik Kyungsoo kesal. Dia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan masuk kedalam kamar Sarang. Tak lama dia kembali dengan ransel dan jaket biru miliknya.

Jongin hanya melirik Kyungsoo sampai terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan deru suara motor terdengar.

"Sarang-a, apa kau mau punya mama yang itu?"

Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar suara bel di pintu tepat pada pukul 07.00, Jongin keluar sambil menggendong Sarang dan menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di sana.

"Masuk" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Jongin.

"Jangan sampai Sarang tidur lagi waktu sore." Jongin menyambar jas dan tas kerjanya, dia melambaikan tangan kepada Sarang dan berlalu.

Di dalam mobil, Jongin memikirkan Kyungsoo sejenak.

Wajahnya, tubuhnya, sifatnya, cara bicaranya, cara dia mengasuh Sarang, membuatnya tampak..

Istimewa.

Pengasuh Sarang dulu adalah seorang wanita berumur 46 tahun. Jongin menganggap wanita itu sebagai ibunya, lalu ketika Kyungsoo datang, rasanya dia senang.

Jongin bisa kan modus sedikit? Apalagi Kyungsoo cantik.

Seksi juga..

Pikiran Jongin teralihakan ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Bentuk tubuh bak model yang alami, maksudnya tidak membutuhkan diet yang menyakitkan. Mungkin. Dia hanya mengira-ngira.

Tinggi Kyungsoo mungkin 165, tinggi kan? Berat badannya juga mungkin.. 50-55, semua sempurna.

Walaupun tertutup dengan pakaian pengasuhnya yang tidak membentuk badan, Jongin masih bisa melihatnya.

Lekukan tubuh yang pas.

Lalu wajah Kyungsoo yang khas. Manis, mata bulat, bola mata hitam kecoklatan, hidung kecil dan mancung. Tapi entah kenapa terlihat bagus di wajah Kyungsoo, lalu alis yang tebal alami, bibir tebal yang cantik, pipi yang agak chubby dan jangan lupa kulit putih nya.

Jongin mengerjapkan mata, lalu mulai menyalakan mobil. Ah.. dia sampai lupa kalau harus berangkat ke kantor. Jadi dari tadi dirinya diam di dalam mobil dan memikirkan Kyungsoo?

Lucu.

Tepat setelah Kyungsoo mendengar suara mobil Jongin menjauh, Kyungsoo mengajak Sarang untuk jalan-jalan. Sarang duduk di stroller nya, lalu Kyungsoo mendorong stroller itu mengelilingi blok perumahan Jongin.

Kyungsoo bertemu dengan beberapa wanita yang juga membawa anak mereka bermain di sekitar lapangan.

"Anyeonghaseyoo... ini putra pak Kim ya?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan bayi di stroller nya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Saya baru lihat Sarang diajak keluar.. biasanya di rumah terus.. lucu ya.." Allina tampak antusias melihat bayi di stroller wanita itu.

"Ya sudah, saya duluan ya.." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hati-hati.." ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi pinggir jalan. Di sekitar mereka ada beberapa burung yang mencari jagung kering yang disebar anak-anak.

"Ini namanya burung, Sarang-a.. burung itu terbang.."

"Bang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sarang menatap burung merpati itu dengan lekat, seakan tengah meneliti burung itu dari jauh.

"Sarang suka?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Sarang mengangguk riang.

Ketika matahari mulai terik, Kyungsoo mengajak Sarang untuk pulang. Di dalam rumah, Kyungsoo mengajak Sarang bermain puzzle.

Permainan edukasi seperti puzzle sangat baik bagi anak-anak.

Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur, dia mengambil satu buah pisang dan mengambil sendok bayi. Dia akan menyuapi Sarang.

"kajja.. kita makan buah pisang"

"Yeeeee!!!!" Sarang memekik girang. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mulai menyuapi Sarang buah pisang.

Biasanya, Kyungsoo memberi snack berupa buah pada pukul 9-10 pagi, setelah itu pada pukul 12 siang, Sarang akan makan siang.

Sebenarnya, pukul 10 pagi Jongin bilang Sarang harus tidur, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menidurkan bocah itu pada pukul 12 setelah makan siang dan akan membangunkan Sarang pukul 3 sore. Selanjutnya, Sarang akan mandi dan bermain sampai papanya pulang.

Kyungsoo selesai menidurkan Sarang, dia menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu dengan selimut bergambar pita berwarna pink. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo akan merapikan mainan milik Sarang.

Disaat Sarang tidur seperti inilah yang dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat juga. Mengurus bayi itu juga melelahkan tahu.

Kyungsoo membuka kunci ponselnya, lalu membuka aplikasi games. Sebenarnya, dirumah ini ada jaringan internet alias wifi. Tapi terkunci dan Kyungsoo malas bertanya kepada Jongin.

Tepat pukul 3 sore, Kyungsoo bangkit untuk membangunkan Sarang, dia beranjak dan mulai membangunkan bayi itu.

Sarang akan merengek ketika bangun tidur, Kyungsoo dengan telaten menenangkannya dan mengajak bayi menggemaskan itu untuk mandi.

Sarang tampak cantik dengan piama tidur bergambar tokoh kartun miliknya, Sarang kini tengah merangkak dan Kyungsoo mengikuti bayi itu, ikut merangkak.

Asyik berputar, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa ada manusia lain dibelakangnya.

Jongin menatapnya tajam. Apalagi melihat posisi Kyungsoo yang seperti orang menungging.

Gila!.

Jongin berdehem. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang terlojak dan terduduk. Menyebabkan kakinya terbuka dan menunjukkan safety pants berwarna putih. Dan hal itu, tertangkap di mata hitam Jongin.

"Ah.. maaf" Kyungsoo berdiri dan membawa Sarang menuju karpet.

Jongin mengerjabkan mata. Dia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin duduk di tepi jacuzzi nya. Dia menatap pangkal pahanya yang tampak mencuat.

Jongi menggigit bibir. Dia melepas pakaiannya dan menyalakan air shower. Dia mengatur suhunya menjadi air dingin dan membiarkan air mengaliri tubuh nya.

Bayang-bayang tubuh Kyungsoo kembali memasuki pikirannya. Pantat gadis itu ketika merangkak tampak mengangumkan. Kaki mulus yang berstocking, pangkal paha yang tertutupi safety pants tapi tetap tampak menggiurkan.

Shit.

Jongin semakin keras. Dia mengerang cukup keras.

Jongin menyentuh miliknya yang keras, bingung.

Dia tidak terlalu suka bermain solo karena rasanya malah tidak enak, dan dapat menimbulkan penyakit. Kata internet sih begitu.

Jongin biasanya hanya berendam atau mandi air dingin.

Dia jarang jalan bersama wanita, dan dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan wanita. Jongin normal, oke? Dia hanya malas jika harus beramah tamah dengan wanita. Intinya, Jongin jarang merasa bergairah.

Jongin memejamkan mata, mencoba menghalau segala pikiran kotor di otaknya. Jongin menarik napas panjang, menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Dia mengambil sabun cair dan mulai mandi. Miliknya masih agak keras dan sedikit sakit, tapi Jongin harus bisa menahannya. Harus.

Ada wanita di luar. Dia bisa saja meminta Kyungsoo untuk bercinta dengannya, tapi.. yah... itu ide gila.

Setelah hampir satu jam dia di kamar mand, dia menemukan kyungsoo dan Sarang yang menonton televisi.

"Kamu boleh pulang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia mengambil tas ranselnya, lalu memakai jaket.

"Saya permisi."

Jongin mengangguk, dan tak lama terdengar suara motor yang lama kelamaan menghilang.

Jongin menghembuskan napas.

Gadis itu..

Malam hari, Jongin selalu menonton video rekaman dari camera CCTV yang dia pasang di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Walaupun kadang menonton video CCTV sedikit mengangkan, tapi Jongin harus memastikan Sarang aman ketika di rumah.

Video terputar dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Ruang tengah, dapur, ruang tamu, halaman depan, kamar Sarang, halaman belakang, dan terakhir kamar mandi.

Jongin hanya memastikan,oke?

Jongin menonton video dengan santai sesekali dia menekan tombol skip karena tidak melihat apapun. Tapi di didetik selanjutnya, Jongin melotot.

Disana, di layar tabnya, tampak Kyungsoo yang menarik stocking dan safety pantsnya ke bawah. Gadis itu berdiri di depan WC. Lebih parahnya lagi, ketika Kyungsoo menaikkan roknya sebatas perut dan membuat Jongin bisa melihat ciptaan tuhan yang rupawan.

Jangan tanya lagi,

Jongin keras.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, Jongin selalu mendapati dirinya kikuk jika berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia juga sering menatap kearah pantat Kyungsoo. Dia merasa seperti orang mesum.

Jongin si mata keranjang.

"Pak?"

Jongin mengerjab. Dia berdehem dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Saya mau pulang." Jongin mengangguk. Jongin mulai mengawasi Sarang yang merangkak kesana kemari.

Setelah makan malam dan menidurkan Sarang, Jongin kembali melihat rekaman CCTV, dia masih menghindari bagian kamar mandi. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ini, Jongin menghindari bagian itu.

Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa jari jemarinya menekan tombol bertuliskan CCTV (008) BATHROOM.

Jongin menekan tombol skip, sampai di bagian Sarang yang dimandikan Kyungsoo dengan telaten. Jongin menekan tombol rewind, awalnya dia melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak menyiapkan peralatan mandi Sarang. Adam menekan tombol rewind lagi.

Tampak disana, Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mandi. Dia tampak menggosok bagian tubuhnya. Lalu selanjutnya, Jongin hanya mampu menonton.

Kyungsoo melepas seluruh pakaiannya. SELURUHNYA. Lalu masuk ke bilik shower. Tak lama dia keluar dengan tubuh naked. NAKED.

Jongin bisa melihat semuanya.

Kyungsoo memakai kembali pakaiannya dan itu tampak sangat..

Wow.

Jongin GILA!

 **chapter ini sebagai perminta maafan aku kepada kalian karena chapter kemarin itu tidak memuaskan. terimaksih sudah menikmati cerita ini**


End file.
